Worse than a lie
by SleepingXandra
Summary: Itachi takes on a drunken bet involving the seduction of a certain pinkhaired Kunoichi. But as the bet progresses and takes a turn for the worst, it is not only Sakura's feelings that might get hurt once she finds out the true reason of Itachi's growing interest in her. - Rated M just to be safe. :)


**Title:** Worse than a lie.  
**Author:** Me. (SleepingXandra)  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Rating:** M :) (just to be sure)  
**Pairing:** Sakura Haruno/Itachi Uchiha & other pairings on the side.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and therefor any of the characters. :) The story is mine though!

* * *

It had been a long day for the Uchiha heir and still here he was sitting in some shabby café drinking with his 2 best friends. He had come back from a 2 month long ANBU mission and once he had crossed the door, he was immediately send out again to celebrate his missed birthday.

Kisame was already on his 7th saké and Shisui followed closely. He on the other hand was unbeaten with his already 11 sakés. It had all started as a joke where Kisame had dared lying about their previous bet. The bet where Itachi had drank Kisame under the table 3 months ago. Stubborn as he was he had fell right into his drinking trap once again, but for now he still managed to keep his face straight. His mind on the other hand was completely spinning.

"Itachi what do you think about another bet, hm? Maybe one where you get to sleep with someone for once." While Kisame he had slurred out the words, he had given him a death glare. Shisui on the other hand had laughed at his words. Knowing how sensitive the case was at the Uchiha household. Mikoto Uchiha had been bombarding Itachi with potential wives and his father had agreed with her. It was time to settle down and produce an heir. Not responding to the stupid proposal he had downed another cup.  
"I tell you what, if you take this dare I will promise you that Shisui and me will shut up forever about your lady business."  
Kisame had spoken with an evil smirk, thinking that he would take the dare and already planning on his requirements.  
"Maybe it is time to stop these ridiculous bets that you can never seem to win anyways. They have been going on since we were little and I can't recall one time where they actually ended in your favor."  
Kisame seemed to deflate in his chair at those words. Several seconds passed when the devious smirk returned.  
"What about this one then, if you can win this bet we will stop making bets forever."  
But before he even had the chance to speak up he was halted by a flabbergasted Shisui.  
"You can't be serious?! Bets are our thing! We can't stop that! What else should we do?"  
Kisame had silently been laughing and the unfamiliar sound had made Itachi uncomfortable.  
"Don't worry Shisui, I have a bet that he will never be able to beat."  
"So what is this so called unbeatable bet then?" He had asked trying hard to mask his curiosity.  
"I dare you to seduce a person of my choice and make her believe that you love her so much that you would take her to the yearly charity dinner." It had been silent for a long time between the friends as the words lingered in the air.  
"Kisame don't be ridiculous, Itachi would neve-"  
"That's a bet then."  
He didn't know why he had taken the bet, maybe it was the booze, maybe it was the reward he would get for completing it but he had spoken before thinking.  
"You can't be serious Itachi, you know that he will pick someone that is horrible! Most likely one of your screeching fangirls!"  
"I am aware of that Shisui, but atleast I will be able to stop these stupid bets for once and for all." Kisame had totally ignored the dialogue between the other true and was already scanning the bar for a potential victim. She had to be unreachable, hard to seduce and most of all hate Itachi's guts. His courage sank in his shoes as he realised that every single girl in town was either completely in love with him or the younger Uchiha. But then he caught the sight of an obnoxious colour, bright pink. He stared at the girl for a while and wondered where he had known her from. Itachi, following his stare had almost immediately gripped his arm once he had seen the potential victim.  
"Don't even think about it Kisame. She is in my Otouto's team.'  
"Isn't she the kunoichi that is Tsunade-sama's intern?"  
"Yes that is definitely her. I heard that she has zero patience and a terribly aggressive side." Itachi had wondered why Shisui had whispered the words to Kisame, but soon enough he saw the young kunoichi turn around and send a death glare to their table. How had she known that they were talking about her? But after close inspection he saw that his little Otouto and their obnoxious other teammate were sitting next to her intensely staring at their table.  
"Perfect, that will be your main target Itachi."  
He had looked Kisame in the eyes hoping that his anger would made him change his mind, but seeing the drunken state of him, he had sighed and agreed nonetheless.  
"Fine, how hard can it be? Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to." He slowly stood up and tried to walk as straight as possible to the little table where his Otouto was sitting.

"Good evening Otouto."  
"Hn."  
"Do you mind introducing me to your team?"  
Sasuke had stared at him like he was growing another head, totally stunned that his older brother had shown interest in his team he squeezed his eyes together trying to figure out the reason behind his uncharacteristic question. He had shifted to the side, looking at his brothers best friends as he saw that they quickly turned around and acted like they were in an interesting discussion.  
"Why the sudden interest in my team?"  
"Just trying to show some interest in my little Otouto."  
"Hn."  
Itachi had grabbed a chair and sat down while looking at the other teammates. His eyes lingering longer than necessary over the pink haired kunoichi. He had expected a blush, giggle or anything else that would show him that she was one of the many fangirls he had. But instead he had gotten a death glare of her, his eyebrows raising at the unfamiliar sight. The times he had seen her she had always smiled, laughed and acted childish in the companionship of her teammates, but now she seemed like a different person.  
"Naruto and Sakura meet my older brother Itachi."  
"Itachi meet my teammates Naruto and Sakura."  
He quickly glanced over the blonde boy and nodded. He had seen him before, sneaking in and out of the Uchiha household at nights, wrecking havoc together with his younger brother. As his glance returned to the pink haired kunoichi she was still staring at him with a frown.  
"And you must be Sakura then, what a lovely name, is your last name just as wonderful?"  
He had put up a fake smile and once the words had rolled off of his tongue there seemed to snap something behind the cold stare she had given him. A smile appeared on her mouth that did not reach her eyes.  
"Haruno, so you can call me Haruno-san from now on."  
Not expecting the cold remark he had looked at his younger brother wondering if she had always been this distant. Sasuke had just given him the same death glare that Sakura was giving him at the same moment.  
"Itachi, if you are here to tell us that we should return home we were just on our way so please spare us this embarrassment." Sasuke had whispered the words silently as Itachi had returned his gaze to Sakura.  
"I am just here to have a little chat with Haruno-san." He had now turned his full body facing her and started to lean over the table. Clearly seeing the kunoichi leaning back as much as possible, he couldn't help to feel triumph over seeing her face heat up.  
"Hn."  
"Ehh.. I think it is time to leave for us." Sakura had broken of the stare she had held with Itachi and looked at her teammates. After they had nodded she had been preparing to stand up, but as soon as she moved her chair away itachi had grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Even for a sober ANBU ninja her next move would have been hard to predict. She had turned around and punched him straight in the jaw, making him fly over his chair all the way back to his own table. Maybe he had misinterpreted the redness of her face, it had clearly not been from affection but more likely from anger. Seeing as she quickly grabbed her coat and give him one last death glare, she almost ran out of the café followed by a furious Sasuke and Naruto. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

Whew that would be the first chapter. :)  
I hope you liked it, it is very rough for now, but I will probably try to polish it up later if I decide to continue with it.  
Favourites and comments are appreciated and don't hesitate to ask any questions if there are any.  
Bye x


End file.
